Sphinx
Sphinx class overview Disciplines and skills Common class builds Fashions and mounts Combat characteristics * Sphinx class is the most complex class, with the most complete, balanced and powerful skills. It is basically the only pure anti-Lotus class. The only disadvantage is that this class was introduced much later in the game and still there is a huge gap in characters builds between Sphinx and other classes * Sphinx class is easy to build, but quite hard to play it well, because the skills are very tricky to learn (its contain many different side effects, inflicting many negative effects to the targets) and basic stances can trigger secondary stances with own very effective skills * It is equal good in PvP and PvE with a large variety of attack and area of effect skills * Sphinx is the only class which is able to copy the 3rd skill of 7th discipline skill of other classes (randomly). Also it is the only class able to teleport to the target's spot (in the same map or instance) * The most powerful skills are (skills name) that ** in Defensive Stance triggers ... that ... ** in Offensive Stance triggers ... that ... * Sphinx has 2 skills to remove negative effects: ** Spring Bloom – purifies a single target, removing all negative statuses) ** Astictus Sight – cures Blindness and makes immune to Blindness for 10 seconds * Special combat skills: ** Cloudy Squelch - melee attack against a single target, with Spirit Attack increased and chances to weaken the target's stamina and willpower ** Peak Chain – melee attack against a single target with increased Thunder Attack and chances to silent the target (unable to use any class skills) ** Counterforce – melee attack against a single target, with increased Spirit Attack and always causes a critical attack on the target * Shining Spark and Star Syphon – melee attacks against a single target with extra direct damage ** Skill name - lvl80 relic description ** Four Winds - area of effect attack skill with increased Spirit Attack, damaging up to 10 targets within 5 meters ** Forest Storm - area of effect skill against up to 6 targets within a 5 meter radius, causing them to be immobilized for 5 seconds ** level 45 Relic - area of effect skill * Combat advices for other classes to support Sphinx: ** give to the Sphinx as many as available buffs of the other classes ** Shaolin - take the damage received by the own Sphinx by using ... ** Assassin - swap ... or hides ... to allow the Sphinx to escape from high damage ** any class - attack with high priority the target on which Sphinx already inflicted negative effects * Combat advices for other classes against Voodoo: ** use all own skills that improves own defense (Shao - ... and ..., Taoist ...) and be prepared for huge extra direct damage ** inflict negative effects to the Sphinx first, don't just spam skills against ** there are ... Sphinx skills you must to be aware of: ... blind ... relic ... lvl80 relic ** also be aware on which stance the Sphinx is (offensive - ... or defensive ...) and run away when Sphinx triggers secondary stances of them ** if it is possible stay away when Sphinx use area of effect skills ** remember that Sphinx has skills to improve the movement speed or to teleport near target, also is able to remove all negative statuses and also can randomly copy the lvl65 relic skill of other classes * Basic combo for Sphinx ** in Offensive Stance ** in Defensive Stance